


The Amazing Race: Owl House Episode 4

by hadrizzzzz



Series: The Amazing Race: Owl House [5]
Category: The Amazing Race RPF, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: Teams head to Canada for this leg of the race. They will have to fight through the cold as they face on winter-related tasks in this leg of the race! And will the offer of a Fast Forward be too good to be true? Find out on this episode of The Amazing Race!
Series: The Amazing Race: Owl House [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Amazing Race: Owl House Episode 4

The Amazing Race: Owl House  
Episode 4: Slip and Slide  
Hadri (voiceover): Last time on The Amazing Race, 9 teams continued on their journey to South Korea! A matchmaking task proved too difficult for some teams as they spent a lot of time finding the right match! At the Roadblock, things heated up as one member had to eat the infamous spicy Korean dish kimchi! Some teams were able to handle the heat while some fell short! At the Detour, some teams broke out their fists while some broke out their sick dance moves! And for the first time, Eda and Lilith struggled at a challenge giving Willow and Gus a first-place finish! However, Boscha’s struggle at the Roadblock caused her and Skara to fall behind too far sending them home! 8 teams remain, who will be eliminated next?!  
(The teams are all ready to depart late at night ready for their next flight)  
Willow and Gus- 1st to depart  
Willow: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Incheon International Airport for the 2am flight to Saint John’s in Canada’!  
Gus: I’ve heard a lot about this place!  
Gus (conf.): So I was really excited when I heard that we were going to Canada! I’ve read about this a lot in human relics and I wanna know what is this maple syrup they speak of!  
Gus: (Reads second part of the clue) ‘Note there will be a Fast Forward in this leg’.  
Willow: Fast Forward?  
Willow (conf.): We weren’t sure what a Fast Forward was but whatever it was Gus and I will be ready.   
Eda and Lilith- 2nd to depart  
Eda and Lilith: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Incheon International Airport for the 2am flight to Saint John’s in Canada’!  
Eda: Alright we’re going to Canada!  
Eda (conf.): I don’t know where Canada is but according to Luz it’s cold and full of moose so that’s gonna be fun!  
Lilith (conf.): And there is something called a ‘Fast Forward’ so if it helps us we’ll take it.  
Elm and Hickory- 3rd to depart  
Elm and Hickory: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Incheon International Airport for the 2am flight to Saint John’s in Canada’!  
Hickory (conf.): New leg new place! This time it’s me and Elm’s personal target to get first!  
Viney and Jerbo- 4th to depart  
Viney: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Incheon International Airport for the 2am flight to Saint John’s in Canada’!  
Jerbo (conf.): Alright we got fourth for this round not bad. But from what I’ve heard Canada is a cold wintery place and Viney and I are not good with winter-related things so I am worried we won’t do well.  
Viney (conf.): Well we gotta do it! Maybe that Fast Forward might help?  
Luz and Amity- 5th to depart  
Luz and Amity: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Incheon International Airport for the 2am flight to Saint John’s in Canada’!  
Luz: We’re going to Canada!!!!  
Luz (conf.): I’ve never been to Canada before but I heard it’s an awesome place with very nice people! And since it is near my home country I may have an advantage so we can be Number 1! (Points to the camera)  
Amity (conf.): Well we have worked together in winter one time and we worked well so yeah maybe it will come to play. Hopefully there’s an ice glyph challenge we would TEAR it to shreds!  
Hieronymus and Perry- 6th to depart  
Perry: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Incheon International Airport for the 2am flight to Saint John’s in Canada’!  
Hieronymus (conf.): A cold country it would be a good turn of events. I’m not a fan of the cold but I’m sure that won’t stop us from doing well this round.  
Perry (conf.): First at 8 then 7 then 6 this time we’re aiming for 5th!  
Hieronymus (conf.): And if the Fast Forward is anything to imply I think it would help us propel to first! Maybe we should go for it.  
Edric and Emira- 7th to depart  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Incheon International Airport for the 2am flight to Saint John’s in Canada’!  
Edric (conf.): Alright I finally get to eat snow! I need some snow in my body I still haven’t recovered from the kimchi.  
Emira (conf.): No Edric we’re not gonna eat snow!  
Edric (conf.): I will if a Roadblock tells me to. I’ll 100000% volunteer!  
(Emira then shakes her head in disbelief)  
Alador and Odalia- Last to depart  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Incheon International Airport for the 2am flight to Saint John’s in Canada’!  
Odalia (conf.): We barely escaped elimination the last time so for this round we’re not gonna get second last! And this ‘Fast Forward’ is ever so tempting……….  
Alador (conf.): We’ll most likely go for it because we want to win.   
(All 8 teams then enter boarding lounge. They notice that every team is there)  
Lilith (conf.): Apparently this leg we noticed everyone was in the lounge taking the same flight. As fair as it was this was worrying as that meant that everyone will start on an even playing field once we land.  
Eda (conf.): Hey don’t worry we can always do what we do best pull a sneaky one on them! And we still have the Express Pass! (Waves it)  
Viney: (Looks around) Hmmm Jerbo it seems that all the teams are here.  
Jerbo: You’re right! (As he counts the teams)  
Viney (conf.): Finally they tried to make things fair and let everyone on the same flight! Like this we wouldn’t be an hour behind if we did badly and MAYBE we can be first without having to rush!  
Jerbo (conf.): Hooray for equality!  
Odalia: Dear it seems like we’re all on the same flight.  
Odalia (conf.): This is such a relief we were all going to have a fair start! This way we can easily move ahead of the other teams without the fear of being an hour behind. Now we can finally prove that the Blights are indeed the best witches!  
Alador (conf.): Let’s not get ahead of ourselves dear our competition is tough. Especially the Clawthornes.  
Odalia (conf.): Oh shut up they’re just lucky!  
(The teams then all board the flight going to Saint John’s, Canada. After an over 20-hour flight they then reach their destination at Saint John’s airport in Canada)  
Luz: (As she and everyone else goes through clearance) Let’s go everybody!  
(Everyone then runs to the clue box and snatches one envelope)  
Amity: (Reads clue) ‘Head to East Coast Ghillies Fly Fishing’!  
Hadri: East Coast Ghillies Fly Fishing is open 24 hours for everyone new and experienced to try fly fishing! Here is where they will receive their next clue!  
Luz: (Notices the Fast Forward clue) Hey a Fast Forward!  
Hadri: A Fast Forward is a task where once completed the team can skip all tasks and head to the Pit Stop! Teams which are willing to do the Fast Forward have to head here to this logging camp in order to attempt the task! However only ONE team will be able to receive the Fast Forward and all the other teams will have to pick up where they left off in the race if they’re unsuccessful!  
Amity: Should we do the Fast Forward?  
Luz: I don’t think we should it looks too hard.  
Luz (conf.): So when we read the Fast Forward and seeing that only ONE team could win it we decided not to take the risk.   
(Luz and Amity then enter their cab and head to East Coast Ghillies)  
(Meanwhile the other teams are contemplating about the Fast Forward)  
Willow: Let’s not do it Gus it’s too risky.  
Jerbo: It’s not worth it Viney let’s just go fishing.  
Edric: Nope ain’t doing it!  
(Meanwhile Elm and Hickory are reading about the Fast Forward)  
Hickory: (Reads Fast Forward) Logging you say?   
Hickory (conf.): I’m a lumberjack logging is my life! I knew I couldn’t pass up such a good opportunity so we were going for it!  
Hadri: This Fast Forward is one of the only two Fast Forwards in the entire race! For this Fast Forward teams will have to use a two-man buck saw to cut 5 large logs into 10 smaller pieces! After they’re done they must transfer the cut up logs onto a truck to receive the Fast Forward! The team who succeeds in doing so will get a one-way ticket straight to the Pit Stop!  
Elm: Let’s go dear! (Gets into a cab)  
(Meanwhile both Eda and Lilith and Alador and Odalia decide not to take the Fast Forward)  
Odalia: Let’s not go for it it’s too physically taxing!  
Odalia (conf.): As good as the offer was to get the Fast Forward the task which needed us to saw ughhhhh it was too hard and I will get woodchip all over me! But hey if nobody goes for it or if they fail we still can get first place.  
Alador (conf.): I overheard the Parks were doing it so I just hope they don’t succeed. No offense it’s just a game.  
(Lilith and Eda are in the cab discussing about the situation)  
Lilith: No way we were doing that especially against those two.  
Eda: Yeah they’re big strong men we would have no chance against them in something that physical.  
(Meanwhile Hieronymus and Perry are discussing on whether they should go for the Fast Forward)  
Hieronymus: Should we go for it?  
Hieronymus (conf.): Seeing that no one else apart from the Parks decided to go for it we felt like maybeeeeee we could give it a go. We have not been the best performers in the race and we really wanted to get a leg up.  
Perry: I say we give it a try! But if it’s too hard we better leave.  
Perry (conf.): So I decided that we should take the risk. Besides we’re both quite strong and able-bodied men so we could do it if we tried. And the Parks are around my age so it likely won’t be too one-sided.  
(Hieronymus and Perry then get into the cab to the Fast Forward)  
Perry: Alright let’s go get that Fast Forward! (Shakes Hieronymus’s hand)  
(Meanwhile Luz and Amity have arrived at East Coast Ghillies)  
Luz and Amity- Currently in 1st place  
Luz and Amity: (Reads clue) ‘Test your fishing skills’……  
Hadri: For this task teams will learn the art of fly fishing! Teams will cast a fishing rod into the lake where they will attempt to catch fish! Once a team successfully catches 3 fish they will have to show them to the fisherman before they receive their next clue!  
Luz: (Prepares the fishing hook) Alright let’s put the bait…………..  
Luz (conf.): Okay I have went fishing with my mum a few times before but I would say I’m not that good at it. I just went with the nicest looking bait because hey fish would go for the nicest looking bait am I right?  
Amity (conf.): Sometimes Luz you don’t make sense but at the same time make sense.   
(As Luz and Amity are fishing the teams are slowly arriving one by one)  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) ‘Test your fishing skills’……  
Gus: We’re going fishing!!!  
Willow and Gus- Currently in 2nd place  
Eda and Lilith: (Reads clue) ‘Test your fishing skills’……  
Eda: Hey Lilith we used to do this a lot as kids this is gonna be fun!  
Eda and Lilith- Currently in 3rd place  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) ‘Test your fishing skills’……  
Edric: Yay we’re doing fishing! I get to see Earth fish again!  
Edric and Emira- Currently in 4th place  
(All the teams are waiting around for something to bite)  
Amity (conf.): So everyone was just sitting around waiting for something to bite. This is good and bad because we all realised that this is a game of luck! I just spent the entire time for something to happen!  
(Everyone is staring intently at their fishing rods hoping that something will bite)  
Eda: Oh cmon fish just bite already! (Paces around impatiently)  
(Meanwhile the remaining teams have arrived)  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘Test your fishing skills’……  
Jerbo: Alright Viney let’s go fishing!  
Viney (conf.): I used to go fishing with my parents a lot which is why I love doing it. It’s the reason why I got this earring in the first place! (Points at her fish hook earring) But it is suddenly much more pressurising when you’re competing with other people.  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) ‘Test your fishing skills’……  
Alador: Time to go fishing.  
Alador (conf.): I would say I am a decent fisherman. I went to the lake and did fishing with my father back when I was younger so I have some familiarity with this but it’s a little different on how they do it here on Earth.  
Odalia (conf.): Meanwhile I hate going near fish so it was good that HE gets to do it again! (Pats Alador’s back) Just please don’t get them near me!  
(All six teams are then waiting for a fish to bite)  
(Meanwhile at the Fast Forward Elm and Hickory are co-operating well with the buck saw)  
Hickory: A 1 and a 2 and a 1!!! (Moves the saw in sync with Elm)  
Hickory (conf.): Lumberjacking is my trade and my passion! Elm and I have always went to the forests deep in the Isles and we would saw some wood so we can make a cosy fireplace for our family!   
Elm (conf.): I would say this is our comfort zone right here!   
(As Elm and Hickory is powering through the logs Hieronymus and Perry are having a little more trouble getting along)  
Perry: Bump pull the saw towards you now!  
(Hieronymus then pulls the saw as instructed having some trouble due to it’s weight)  
Hieronymus (conf.): I would say it was rather challenging trying to move the saw between the both of us. We underestimated how heavy it really was.  
(Hieronymus and Perry notice Elm and Hickory already done with their first log ready to go for their second)  
Perry: They’re at their next one already? (Surprised tone)  
Perry (conf.): So when we took a look at Elm and Hickory’s progress they were clearly going at a much quicker pace than us. It was not surprising because they’re much younger and stronger than us and Hickory clearly looks like he works as a lumberjack for a living.   
Hieronymus (conf.): So we decided to concede.  
Hieronymus: Hey Perry it’s pretty clear they’re gonna beat us to the task. I say we leave and continue with the race while it’s still early so we won’t fall too far behind.  
Perry: I agree! (To Elm and Hickory) Alright guys good luck! (Salutes)  
(Hieronymus and Perry then grab their bags and head to East Coast Ghillies)  
Perry (conf.): So we lost some valuable time but we still could catch up.  
(Back at East Coast Ghillies the teams are still waiting for their fish)  
Edric: Cmon fishy fishy bite already!  
(Suddenly Edric and Emira’s fishing pole moves. They realise that a fish has already bitten their hook)  
Emira: Hey Edric we got one!  
(Edric and Emira then try their hardest to reel in the fish. With their combined strengths they are able to catch the fish)  
Emira: (Sees the fish flapping around) AHHHHHHHHH Edric put it in the bucket AHHHHH!!!!  
(Edric then quickly puts the fish in the bucket netting them one fish)  
Edric and Emira- 1 of 3 fish caught  
Edric and Emira: Alright we did it! (Hugs each other)  
Emira (conf.): First one on the board! We caught a fish!  
(Meawnhile the other teams are slowly catching their first fish)  
Luz: (Feels the fishing rod having some weight) Ohhhhh we got one!  
(Luz and Amity then reel in the fish and place it in the bucket)  
Luz and Amity- 1 of 3 fish caught  
(Willow and Gus then notice that their fishing rod is moving)  
Willow: Reel it in cmon! (As she tries to reel the fish in with Gus helping her)  
Willow and Gus- 1 of 3 fish caught  
Alador: (Feels that something has bitten the hook) Alright dear I got one!  
(Alador then uses all his might to reel in the fish. He is successful but as the fish is yanked up it starts flapping around scaring Odalia)  
Odalia: AHHHHHHHH get it away from me!!!! (As she notices the fish flapping around her)  
(Alador hesitantly picks up the fish and tries to not release it as it continues flapping. He gets rather anxious when doing so)  
Alador: Hey stop moving you! (Shakes the fish rather hesitantly as he quickly drops it into the bucket)  
Odalia: You’re scared of the fish Alador?  
Alador: Hey you’re the one screaming I had to do everything.  
(The other teams laugh seeing them screaming and panicking at the fish flapping around)  
Alador and Odalia- 1 of 3 fish caught  
(Meanwhile Eda and Lilith are getting anxious seeing the other teams catch a fish successfully whilst they can’t)  
Eda: Oh no Lilith this isn’t good. We still haven’t got a single catch!  
Lilith (conf.): So apparently this was a task which required mostly luck rather than skill so we had no way to figure out how to get ahead of the competition.   
Lilith: Edalyn guess it’s time to use it!  
Eda: Well if you say so………………  
Eda (conf.): It was a tough choice but we have to make big decisions if we want to get ahead in the game. So we decided to use our Express Pass on this task and well we hope we made the right call!  
(Eda passes the Express Pass to the fisherman who passes them their next clue)  
Lilith: (Sigh) You will be remembered good pass.   
Eda: (Reads clue) ‘Take a ferry to Nova Scotia, Canada’!  
Hadri: Nova Scotia is the second smallest province in Canada which is a six-hour ferry ride from where the teams are at Newfoundland! Once there teams must head to A.Murray MacKay Bridge to receive their next clue!  
Lilith: Let’s go!  
Eda and Lilith- Currently in 1st place  
(Eda and Lilith then board the ferry and it leaves shortly afterwards)  
Eda (conf.): And we have the lead again! It’ll be a long journey but hope that doesn’t hurt it.  
(Meanwhile back at the Fast Forward Elm and Hickory are sawing through their last log)  
Hickory: 1……2…….1……2……… (Moves the buck saw with Elm)  
Hickory (conf.): So we realised that we only had a little bit more to go and we knew that we were going to get the Fast Forward so we just powered through all the way. No rush as long as we were doing it well.  
(Elm and Hickory then saw through the last bits of the last log)  
Elm: Alright we’re done let’s get loading!  
Elm (conf.): So we then had to take these 50 pieces of cut up logs and we loaded them into the truck. It wasn’t easy but we carried as much as we could and once we got that in we moved on to the next batch.  
(Elm and Hickory then transport as many logs as possible with both their hands. They take a while and feel exhausted when doing so but eventually get it done and the lumberjack immediately passes them their next clue)  
Hickory: Alright dear we did it! (Hugs Elm)  
Elm: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’………………  
Hadri: Behind me is the Government House located in New Brunswick and is the official residence of the Lieutenant Governor of New Brunswick! This will be the Pit Stop for this leg of the race! The last team to check in here MAY be eliminated!  
Elm: Cmon dear let’s go!  
(Elm and Hickory then enter a helicopter which is specially for them to access straight to the Pit Stop)  
Hickory: Another one of these flying machines this is gonna be fun! (Gets in the helicopter)  
Elm and Hickory: (As the helicopter is flying ahead of the scenery) Woahhhhh!!!!!!!!  
Elm (conf.): The human realm is just a beautiful place I admit! And the scenery was just top notch! Chef’s kiss! (Does a chef’s kiss gesture to the camera)  
Elm and Hickory- Currently in 1st place  
(Back at East Coast Ghillies the teams are still waiting to catch their fish)  
Jerbo: (Still thinking about Eda and Lilith) How did those two get to leave so early?  
Viney: Don’t ask me she’s Lord Calamity.  
Viney (conf.): We were already getting worried seeing that the teams were catching the fish but we still haven’t got one yet. Yet another unlucky day for us two.  
(Luz and Amity are shown reeling in their second fish)  
Luz: Amity put it in the bucket! Hurry!  
(Amity then releases the fish from the hook and places it into the bucket)  
Luz and Amity- 2 of 3 fish caught  
(Edric and Emira then reel in another fish)  
Edric: Got one got one! (Reels it in) Yeahhhhhh!!!!!  
Edric and Emira- 2 of 3 fish caught  
(Alador and Odalia then reel in yet another fish)  
Odalia: (Seeing the fish flapping about) Alador put it in IMMEDIATELY!  
Alador and Odalia- 2 of 3 fish caught  
Viney: (Notices the teams success rate) Cmon!!!!  
(Meanwhile Hieronymus and Perry have just arrived at East Coast Ghillies)  
Hieronymus and Perry: (Reads clue) ‘Test your fishing skills’……  
Perry (conf.): When we saw the other teams already catching fish we knew we were far behind and we had to catch up. So we just quickly set it up and we were ready to go!  
(The teams then notice that Hieronymus and Perry have just arrived)  
Jerbo: Hey Principal Bump and Mr Porter just came. I think we have a good shot at not being in last place.  
Viney: Hopefully. (Shakes the fishing rod hoping that it lures in a fish)  
Viney (conf.): We were growing more worried and impatient the longer we went without catching one. And the thought of Principal Bump and Mr Porter passing us was still there so that made us worry even more.  
Jerbo: How do you get the fish to come to you? (Asks Edric and Emira who are nearest to him)  
Edric: Just shake it a little bit. Not too hard I think the fish would get attracted to it.  
(Jerbo then follows Edric’s instructions. They are then able to get a bite)  
Viney: We got one yeahhhhh Jerbo let’s go!!!!  
(Viney and Jerbo then reel in the fish successfully. Jerbo then places it in the bucket as it’s flapping around)  
Viney and Jerbo- 1 of 3 fish caught  
Viney and Jerbo: Yeahhhhhhhh!!!!  
Jerbo: Thanks guys!  
Emira: No problem just helping out our fellow racers.  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus have caught their second fish)  
Gus: Alright got one! Now pulling it in! (Uses all his might to reel in the fish)  
(Gus then successfully reels in the fish and places it in the bucket)  
Willow and Gus- 2 of 3 fish caught  
(Meanwhile Hieronymus and Perry are anxiously hoping that they would catch a fish)  
Perry: Cmon cmon…………………….. (Shakes the fishing rod)  
Gus: (Shouts towards Perry’s direction) Don’t worry dad you can do it!  
(Luz then feels a fish caught on the other end of the rod)  
Luz: Ahhhhhhh got another! (Reels the fish in with all her might)  
(Amity then helps Luz to pull it. They successfully reel it in)  
Luz and Amity- 3 of 3 fish caught  
Luz and Amity: Yeahhhhh!!! (High-fives each other)  
Luz: We already caught three let’s go!  
(Luz and Amity then show the bucket of fish to the fisherman and he passes to them their next clue)  
Luz and Amity: (Reads clue) ‘Take a ferry to Nova Scotia, Canada’!  
Amity: A 6-hour boat ride? This is gonna be fun………….  
Luz and Amity- Currently in 3rd place  
(Meanwhile Edric and Emira have snagged another fish)  
Emira: Alright Ed put it in the bucket please!  
(Edric then places the fish into the bucket. They pass the bucket to the fisherman who passes them their clue)   
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) ‘Take a ferry to Nova Scotia, Canada’!  
Edric: What’s a ferry and why am I so excited to take it?!  
Edric and Emira- Currently in 4th place  
(Alador and Odalia then successfully catch their third fish)  
Odalia: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (As she sees the fish flapping around)  
(Alador still shakes his head in disbelief as he puts the fish into the bucket and passes it to the fisherman who passes him the next clue)  
Alador and Odalia- 3 of 3 fish caught  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) ‘Take a ferry to Nova Scotia, Canada’!  
Odalia: Whatever this ferry is I hope it has a first-class lounge…………….  
Alador and Odalia- Currently in 5th place  
(At the ferry terminal Luz and Amity, Edric and Emira and Alador and Odalia are all taking the same ferry)  
Amity (conf.): We were here like an hour early but the ferry could only come at 12. So we had to wait for that one and surprise…………….. the rest of my family caught it too.  
(All three teams then enter the ferry)  
Edric: Hey let’s take the one upstairs it has the nicest view! (Runs up to the poop deck)  
(Luz notices Alador and Odalia and tries to acknowledge them)  
Luz: Hi Mr and Mrs Blight. (Waves at them)  
(Odalia merely ignores her while Alador gives Luz a questionable look)  
Amity: Just ignore them Luz. (Sits down)  
Luz (conf.): I honestly kinda feel bad for Amity right now. We were in the same boat with her parents and they barely even acknowledge me. And because of that they’re ignoring Amity too.   
Amity (conf.): It’s okay Luz just let them be. They haven’t done anything to us and we should prove to them that we can do this together!  
Luz (conf.): Yeahh!!!  
(Meanwhile at the Government House where the Pit Stop is located the helicopter that Elm and Hickory are on lands on an open space. Elm and Hickory then quickly alight and run towards Hadri)  
Elm: We’re here Hadri! (Runs to the Pit Stop with Hickory in hand)  
(Elm and Hickory then take a step on the mat)  
Local representative: Good day to you welcome to Canada!  
Elm and Hickory: Thank you! (Smiles)  
Hadri: Elm and Hickory, you’re Team Number 1! Congratulations!  
Elm and Hickory: Yeah!!! (Hugs each other)  
Hadri: And for getting first in this leg you guys win a trip for two to Whistler Blackcomb which is the largest ski resort in North America where you can enjoy many winter activities such as skiing and luge just to name a few!  
Hickory (conf.): So we did it! We got first on a leg! We took the opportunity and it paid off and it shows that we should always go for opportunities when it comes!  
Elm (conf.): Because hey who knows maybe it will lead you to something great. It did for us!  
(Elm and Hickory continue celebrating)  
(Back at East Coast Ghillies the three remaining teams are still waiting to catch a fish)  
Perry: (Feels something on the fishing rod) OOOhhhh I got one!  
Hieronymus and Perry- 1 of 3 fish caught  
Viney: Oh no they already got one………….  
Viney (conf.): At that point we were really starting to get nervous. Principal Bump and Mr Porter already caught up to us and we were the only team left.  
(Willow and Gus are shown catching another fish)  
Willow and Gus- 3 of 3 fish caught  
(Willow and Gus then pass the bucket to the fisherman who passes them their next clue)  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) ‘Take a ferry to Nova Scotia, Canada’!  
Gus: Let’s go Willow!  
Willow and Gus- Currently in 6th place  
Jerbo (conf.): Seeing that there were only two teams left we had to hustle!  
(Viney and Jerbo are shown reeling in their second fish)  
Viney: Alright let’s get that in! (Puts the fish in the bucket)  
Viney and Jerbo- 2 of 3 fish caught  
Viney (conf.): It was just a battle between our team and their team.  
(Hieronymus and Perry are shown successfully reeling in another fish)  
Hieronymus: Alright Perry put it in the bucket and we’re ready to go!  
(Perry then unhooks the fish and places it in the bucket)  
Hieronymus and Perry- 2 of 3 fish caught  
(Viney and Jerbo knowing that they really need to move quickly decides to do a rather interesting strategy)  
Viney: Hurry let’s put more bait! (As she places the bait onto the hook)  
Viney (conf.): So we came up with this strategy to put more bait so the fish would see that there is more food and they would go to our fish hook first.   
Jerbo (conf.): I would say it was what you call genius!  
(After wagging the fishing rod for a while Viney and Jerbo get a bite on the fish hook)  
Jerbo: We got one we got one!  
(Viney and Jerbo then reel in the fish and place it in the bucket)  
Viney and Jerbo- 3 of 3 fish caught  
(Viney and Jerbo pass the bucket to the fisherman who passes them their next clue)  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘Take a ferry to Nova Scotia, Canada’!  
Viney and Jerbo- Currently in 7th place  
(Viney and Jerbo are then shown reaching the ferry terminal. They happen to be taking the same ferry as Willow and Gus)  
Gus: Hey it’s the Detention Team! Hiiiiii!!!! (Waves at Viney and Jerbo)  
(Viney and Jerbo both wave back at Gus)  
(The four of them start talking to one another)  
Gus: So my dad and Principal Bump are still there catching fish?  
Jerbo: When we left they were still there. They probably should be done by now but they probably will get on the next boat.  
Viney: Sorry man I guess they’ll be last. Don’t feel too bad about it. (Pats Gus’s shoulder)  
Willow (conf.): The Detention guys were much cooler than I thought and yeah even though that means Principal Bump and Gus’s dad will be last and will likely be eliminated what’s important is that we’re still in the game.  
(Meanwhile Hieronymus and Perry have caught their last fish)  
Hieronymus: Alright I think this is the last one!  
Hieronymus and Perry- 3 of 3 fish caught  
(They both pass the bucket to the fisherman who passes them their next clue)  
Hieronymus and Perry: (Reads clue) ‘Take a ferry to Nova Scotia, Canada’!  
Perry: Let’s go!  
Hieronymus and Perry- Currently in last place  
(Hieronymus and Perry are then entering the next ferry)  
Hieronymus: Yup we’re in last place. Hopefully we still can catch up.  
(Meanwhile Eda and Lilith have arrived at Nova Scotia. They have already arrived at A.Murray MacKay Bridge where they find the next clue box)  
Lilith and Eda- Currently in 2nd place  
Eda and Lilith: (Reads clue) Detour!  
Eda: Puck or Pancake?!  
Hadri: For this leg’s Detour teams will have to choose between Puck or Pancake! In Puck teams will have to play a game of ice hockey against two members of the local team! Teams must score 3 goals within the 20 minutes allotted before their opponent scores 3 goals or before time runs out in order to receive their next clue! In Pancake teams will go to this restaurant and cook up 15 delicious plates of pancakes topped with butter and maple syrup to serve to the hungry customers to receive their next clue!   
Lilith: I say we do Pancake. It’s more straightforward.  
Eda: I agree!  
(Lilith and Eda then enter the restaurant and learn the process of making the pancakes)  
Eda (conf.): Okay it didn’t seem too hard we both have cooked way more complicated things than this. So we planned to go with each of us focusing on one plate so we can clear two plates at once.  
Lilith (conf.): Makes things far more efficient.  
(Eda and Lilith are then shown flipping the pancakes and preparing them. Afterwards they pour some maple syrup and place butter on the finished pancakes before sending them out)  
Eda: Here you go sir enjoy your meal! (Serves one plate of pancakes to a customer)  
Eda (conf.): I admit we were doing great at this job! Maybe we should open up a pancake place in the Boiling Isles!  
Lilith (conf.): I agree! We’d call it Lilith and Eda’s Pancakes!  
Eda (conf.): Yeah we need a better name.  
(Eda and Lilith then serve the customers their pancakes one by one)  
Lilith: And here you go ma’am! (Serves one plate of pancakes to a customer) I believe that’s everyone.  
(Eda and Lilith then enter the kitchen to inform the diner owner that they have completed their task. The diner owner smiles approvingly and passes them their next clue)  
Eda and Lilith: Yeahhhhhh!!!!! (Reads clue) Head to Springhill for your next clue!  
Hadri: Teams will have to find this makeshift luge course located in the town of Springhill to receive their next clue!  
Eda: Let’s go let’s go!  
Lilith (conf.): Time for another long journey.  
Eda and Lilith- Currently in 2nd place  
(Meanwhile Luz and Amity, Edric and Emira and Alador and Odalia have arrived at Nova Scotia and are in a cab all of which are racing to the bridge)  
Luz: (To the cab driver) Hurry hurry!  
Edric: Cmon we gotta get there before mum and dad and Mittens and Luz!  
Odalia: (To the cab driver) Move quickly please we don’t have all day!  
(Alador and Odalia are the first to arrive at the clue box)  
Alador: (Reads clue) Detour! Puck or Pancakes?  
Odalia: Let’s do Puck! We did do figure skating back when we were younger.  
Alador: Well Puck it is then…………..  
Alador and Odalia- Currently in 3rd place  
(Luz and Amity then arrive next)  
Luz and Amity: (Reads clue) Detour! Puck or Pancake?!  
Luz: I say we do Pancake!  
Amity: I agree!  
Luz (conf.): I do love to whip up some pancakes for breakfast so this Detour was gonna be fun for me!  
Luz and Amity- Currently in 4th place  
(Edric and Emira then arrive at the clue box)  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) Detour!   
Edric: Let’s do Pancake!  
Emira: Yeah it’s easier.  
Edric: I love pancakes!!! (Smiles)  
Edric and Emira- Currently in 5th place  
(At the Puck Detour Alador and Odalia have already dressed up in ice hockey gear and ready to go)  
Alador (conf.): So we had to dress up in all this protection and we had to be divided into two roles. One had to be the goalkeeper and the other had to be the scorer. You can guess which one I was.  
Odalia (conf.): No way I was gonna let a big burly man hit me!  
(Alador then tries to hit the puck into the goal but to no avail. Odalia is also having trouble being a goalkeeper barely preventing the puck from going in by sheer luck)  
Odalia: Ahhhhhh!!!! (Blocks the hockey puck)  
Odalia (conf.): Okay so it wasn’t as easy as I expected but we kept on trying.  
(Alador does his best to score but to no avail. The 20 minutes then end signifying that they have failed)  
Alador: Ughhhhhh…………………………… (Skates to the resting bench)  
Odalia: What happened?!  
Alador: The goalkeeper was just really guarding it well I couldn’t get through!  
Odalia: Then try harder! There’s always a way around it you know…………..  
(Alador shakes his head in disbelief)  
(Meanwhile at the Pancake Detour Luz and Amity are happily flipping pancakes)  
Luz: And flippity flop this pancake goes on top! (As she flips the pancakes)  
Amity: Hahahaha!!!! (Laughs as she flips the pancakes)  
Amity (conf.): It was hard at first to do these pancakes but with Luz here to make things fun and to teach me it became a breeze!  
Luz (conf.): I agree! It’s more fun when you do it with a friend!   
Amity (conf.): Oh so I’m just a friend……………………  
(Luz looks away rather embarrassed)  
(Meanwhile Edric and Emira are also there and are flipping the pancakes in a playful manner)  
Edric: Let’s see if I can do 3 at a time! (Attempts to flip 3 pancakes at once)  
(Edric then causes the pancakes to fall to the floor)  
Edric: Oops…………….  
Emira: Edric!!!!  
Emira (conf.): So this was our first time so we messed up quite a lot.   
Edric (conf.): Hey but the most important thing is that we need to have fun while doing it!  
(Luz and Amity are then shown serving some plates of pancakes to the customers)  
Luz: Here you go good sir! (Serves a plate to a customer)  
Amity: Here you go enjoy! (Serves a plate to a customer)  
Amity (conf.): We were getting the hang of it I would say that we were moving pretty fast.  
Luz (conf.): Lumity services providing the quick and efficient service since 2020!  
Amity (conf.): (Laughs) We should totally use that as our slogan if we open a pancake restaurant next time!  
(Meanwhile Edric and Emira are also serving a few plates to the customers)  
Edric: Here you go sir enjoy your meal! (Serves a plate to the customer)  
Emira: Enjoy your meal madam! (Serves a plate to the customer and smiles)  
Emira (conf.): We’re on a roll!  
(Meanwhile Alador and Odalia are at their second attempt at the Puck Detour)  
Alador: Alright here goes! (Attempts to swing the puck into the goal)  
(Alador then successfully scores)  
Alador (conf.): So I finally scored and it seemed that there was a bit of hope. But sadly it was short lived.  
(Alador attempts to score again but he fails to land it in. The 20 minutes eventually expire)  
Odalia: Ughhhh not again?!!! (Storms off to the bench)  
Odalia (conf.): Hey I’ve been doing a good job at being the goalkeeper why couldn’t you just score?!!!! The nerve of some people!!  
Alador (conf.): Well I admit the goalkeeper was a tough one so Odalia and I then had to discuss a strategy to get past it. We had time to cool down so what better way to do it then and there?  
(Odalia then starts discussing some of her tactics to Alador who listens intently on her ideas)  
(Meanwhile at the Pancake Detour Luz and Amity as well as Edric and Emira are done serving up the pancakes to the customers)  
Luz and Amity: Thank you! (Takes the clue from the diner owner) Head to Springhill for your next clue!  
Luz: Yeah alright!!!  
Amity: Springhill here we come!  
Luz and Amity- Currently in 3rd place  
Edric and Emira: Thank you! (Takes the clue from the diner owner) Head to Springhill for your next clue!  
Edric: Springhill here we come! But before we go let’s pack some of these pancakes before we head out!  
(Edric and Emira then take a few pancakes and head out)  
Edric and Emira- Currently in 4th place  
(Meanwhile both Willow and Gus and Viney and Jerbo are on the way to A.Murray MacKay Bridge)  
Jerbo: It’s between us and Willow and Gus I hope we can get there first!  
(However Willow and Gus arrive at the bridge before them)  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) Detour!  
Gus: I’m really tempted to choose Pancake!  
Willow: Yup let’s do Pancake!  
Gus (conf.): Woot woot we’re gonna be making the human version of pancakes!!! I wonder how they’d taste like though?  
Willow and Gus- Currently in 6th place  
(Viney and Jerbo then arrive at the clue box)  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) A Detour!  
Jerbo: Puck or Pancake?  
Viney: Let’s do Pancake!  
Jerbo: Alright Pancake it is! (Runs off)  
Viney and Jerbo- Currently in 7th place  
(Both Willow and Gus and Viney and Jerbo are then at the pancake shop flipping pancakes)  
Gus: Making pancakes is so cool! (Flips over a pancake)  
Willow: Yeah!!! (As she flips over a pancake)  
Gus (conf.): I got to learn a new skill today which was serving pancakes! It was good to see them smile as I served the pancakes to them!  
Customer: Thank you boy! (Smiles at Gus)  
(Meanwhile Viney and Jerbo are both flipping the pancakes but are having a little trouble)  
Jerbo: And…… (flips the pancake) Oops! (As it flings to the ceiling and gets stuck)  
Viney (conf.): Okay I admit we weren’t very good at doing it at first but we tried to get used to it.  
Jerbo (conf.): I would say we were slowly getting the hang of it!   
(Jerbo then places the first batch of pancakes on a plate)  
Jerbo: Haha I did it! Guess this one’s good to go!  
(Jerbo places the butter and maple syrup on the pancake and gives it to the first customer)  
Jerbo: Here you go ma’am! (Serves the pancakes to a customer)  
(The lady then smiles at Jerbo)  
Jerbo (conf.): Alright and that was one down 14 to go!  
(Meanwhile Eda and Lilith have arrived at Springhill)  
Eda: Alright let’s find this place!  
Lilith (conf.): So we had to find something called a ‘luge course’ somewhere in this town. I admit it is pretty small but we just couldn’t find it.  
(Eda and Lilith wander around and ask the locals all of whom have no idea what they’re talking about)  
Eda (conf.): And then we saw this weird looking thing which looked like one of those obstacle courses Lilith and I did when we were younger. And it seemed like a clue…….  
(Eda and Lilith then run towards the luge course and notice a clue box)  
Lilith: Haha there it is! (Points to the clue box)  
(Eda and Lilith then open up one of the envelopes)  
Eda: (Reads clue) Oh a Roadblock!  
Eda and Lilith: (Reads clue) ‘Who has good control’?  
Hadri: For the Roadblock for this leg of the race one team member must manoeuvre a luge through an obstacle course which can go up to speeds of 75-90 miles per hour! The team member must be able to manoeuvre the luge through the obstacle course in 30 seconds or less without falling off in order to receive their next clue!  
Eda: So Lilith you don’t mind taking one for the team?  
Lilith: Alright I’ll do it!  
Lilith (conf.): Well we are taking turns on the Roadblock so it was my turn now. Well it doesn’t seem too hard it’s just laying on a sled how hard could it be?  
(Lilith then attempts to ride the luge. However she has trouble controlling it)  
Lilith: Whoaaaaaaa……………. (Loses control)  
(Lilith then falls out of the luge and face first into the snow below)  
Eda: Hahahahahahaha!!!!!! (Laughs at Lilith’s predicament)  
Lilith (conf.): Okay not that easy………… I needed more practice.  
(Meanwhile Alador and Odalia are still at the Puck Detour trying to score three goals)  
Alador: Ahhhhh!!! (Misses a shot)  
Alador (conf.): I don’t know how many times I tried to score but it just didn’t go inside! It was already like our fourth or fifth time but I just couldn’t do it!  
(The buzzer then sounds signifying that time is already up. Alador already looks defeated)  
Alador (conf.): I was already exhausted that I wanted to throw in the towel.  
Odalia (conf.): But I did not marry a quitter so I was going to make sure he did it by hook or by crook!  
Odalia: Dear if you want to score I suggest that you pretend to look like you’re gonna hit the puck but then when their guard is down you then shoot the puck in the goal and you score. Like a fake out.  
Alador: I see. Good strategy dear I’ll try that out.  
Alador (conf.): You know sometimes I remember why exactly I married you.  
Odalia (conf.): What can I say I always make the right decisions for the family! Hey I may have not been in Grudgby but I was good at the other lesser known sports of Hexside Academy back in the day! How do you think I know all these tactics?! (Smiles)  
(Their next attempt then begins. Alador attempts the tactic of doing the fake out and succeeds in scoring a goal)  
Alador: Haha yeah!!! (As he successfully scores a goal)  
Alador (conf.): So it went according to plan! All I had to do was repeat my success two more times and we would be good to go!  
(Alador then attempts to do a fake out yet again. He successfully scores another goal)  
Alador: Yeahhhh!!!! One more to go!  
(Alador then successfully dodges his opponent and scores a third time minutes before the time is up)  
Alador: Yeahhhh Odalia we did it!  
Odalia: Great job dear let’s hurry!  
(Alador and Odalia then receive the clue from the coach and quickly read it)  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) Head to Springhill for your next clue!  
(Alador and Odalia then quickly make a move)  
Alador and Odalia- Currently in 5th place  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus as well as Viney and Jerbo are about to wrap up serving the customers pancakes)  
Willow: And enjoy your meal sir! (Serves a plate to a customer)  
Willow (conf.): We were moving quickly we were making up for lost time! So we just needed about 3 more orders to meet our target.  
(Willow and Gus then serve up their last few orders)  
Gus (conf.): And before we knew it we were done!  
(Willow and Gus then receive their clue from the restaurant owner)  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) Head to Springhill for your next clue!  
Willow: Alright Gus time for our next stop!  
Willow and Gus- Currently in 6th place  
(Meanwhile Viney and Jerbo are serving the pancakes to the customers)  
Viney (conf.): Okay I admit I have ZERO experience in serving!  
Jerbo (conf.): And I’m not the best when it comes to approaching others.  
Viney (conf.): But we both were able to come through and we did pretty good to be honest!  
Viney: Enjoy your meal! (Smiles as she serves the customer his food)  
Jerbo: Enjoy your meal sir! (Smiles awkwardly as he serves the customer)  
(Viney and Jerbo have successfully completed their task and receive their next clue from the restaurant owner)  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) Head to Springhill for your next clue!  
Viney: Let’s go Jerbo!  
Viney and Jerbo- Currently in 7th place  
(Meanwhile Hieronymus and Perry have just arrived at A.Murray MacKay Bridge)  
Hieronymus: (Reads clue) Detour! Puck or Pancake?  
Perry: I say we do Puck. I know it’s risky but we could be fast if we’re good enough.  
Hieronymus: I agree.  
Perry (conf.): So it was unconventional that we decided to do the more physical task but we needed to be fast so we decided to take the risk of going for the hard and fast one. We need to take risks if we want to stay in the game.  
Hieronymus and Perry- Currently in last place  
(Back at the Roadblock Lilith is attempting to ride the luge yet again)  
Lilith: (As the luge is speeding through) Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
Lilith (conf.): So I slowly learnt to control it and I was getting better. Though I admit I was way too cautious and focused too much on falling off that I forgot the other objective.  
Judge: 47.53 seconds! Try again!  
Eda (conf.): She had to do it all over again because she was too slow haha! Cmon Lily don’t be scared just GO FOR IT!  
(Lilith attempts the luge yet again)  
Lilith: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! (Rides the luge holding on as tightly as possible)  
(Lilith then goes through the obstacle course without falling off)  
Judge: 34.45 seconds! Try again!  
Eda: (Grumbles) Cmon Lilith!!!!  
Lilith: I’m trying sister………………….  
(Meanwhile Luz and Amity have arrived at the luge course)  
Luz and Amity: (Reads clue) Roadblock! ‘Who has good control’?!  
Amity: Guess I’ll do it then!  
Amity (conf.): I have had experience doing this with my siblings so I believe that I can handle it better.  
Luz (conf.): Yeah I’ll hurl if I go too fast! Nobody wants to see that.  
(Edric and Emira are then shown arriving at the luge course as well)  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) Roadblock! ‘Who has good control’?!  
Emira: You want me to do it Ed?  
Edric: Yeah you should!  
Emira: Alright then I’m doing it!  
(Meanwhile Eda notices that Amity and Emira are getting ready to start their first round)  
Eda: Hey Lilith hurry!  
Eda (conf.): So I noticed that Luz and her girlfriend as well as those cheeky twins were already on our tail. So I had to convince Lilith to hustle it up!  
Lilith (conf.): Just say…………… she was a little too encouraging.  
Eda: GO GO GO GO GO!!!!!!!!!  
(Lilith then does her best to manoeuvre through the obstacle course as she holds on to the luge as tightly as possible)  
Lilith (conf.): So I just really tried my hardest to not scream and just hold on and control it as best as I could. I just didn’t want to go through the painful ordeal of doing it over and over again!  
(Lilith then successfully completes the obstacle course)  
Judge: 28.93 seconds! Congratulations! (Passes clue to Lilith)  
Lilith: Yes! (Takes the clue from the judge’s hands)  
Eda and Lilith: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Eda: Yeahhhhh Pit Stop here we come! So long kids don’t get stuck here for too long!  
Eda and Lilith- Currently in 2nd place  
(Back at the Puck Detour Perry is trying to score the goals while Hieronymus is acting as the goalkeeper)  
Perry: (Aims to score but misses) Darn!  
Perry (conf.): I haven’t done this in years and now I’m starting to feel aches all over my body which I didn’t know could hurt.  
Hieronymus (conf.): And it wasn’t any easier for me either sure I only had to stand there but wearing like 20 pounds of body armour and balancing on skates isn’t easy especially for someone as old as me.  
(The buzzer then sounds signifying time is up)  
Perry: Not a single goal! I need a break! (Walks to the bench in an awkward fashion)  
Hieronymus: Yeah just let me sit down for like………….. an hour! (Slumps on the bench)  
Perry: Yeah me too I need someone to help me massage my legs! (Holds his right leg in pain in a rather exaggerated manner)  
(Meanwhile at the Roadblock Amity is having a go at her first attempt at the luge)  
Amity: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (As she traverses through the course)  
Amity (conf.): Okay the course was way crazier than I thought it would be. I was holding on to it for dear life!  
(Amity then makes it to the end of the course without falling off)  
Judge: 35.46 seconds! Try again!  
Amity: Nooooo!!!  
Luz: It’s okay you can do it! You’re strong Amity! (Gives a thumbs up sign)  
(Meanwhile Emira is coursing through the luge)  
Emira: Woooooooooo!!!!!! (Traversing through the course)  
Emira (conf.): Riding that thing was soooooo fun!!! But not the part where I got snow on my face!  
Emira: Ahhhhhh!!!!! (Loses control and falls face first onto the snow)  
Edric: Ohhhhh that hurt! (Closes his eyes)  
(Emira and Amity then talk to each other as they prepare for their next round)  
Emira: Couldn’t get past it huh?  
Amity: Yeahhhhh I was too slow.  
Emira: Hmmmmm let’s see if I can get to below 30 seconds before you do!  
Amity: Alright it’s a deal!  
Amity (conf.): Another one of these challenges grrrrrr!!! Edric and Emira always beat me at these kinds of things why did I even challenge her? She’s gonna make me remember this for life if I lose.  
(Meanwhile Alador and Odalia have arrived at the obstacle course)  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) Roadblock! ‘Who has good control’?!  
Alador: Cmon dear you have to do a Roadblock I have already did the past three.  
Odalia: Alright if you insist!   
Odalia (conf.): I wasn’t particularly keen in doing the Roadblock but because of the weird rules I had to do one eventually. And I was the best skier in school back in my Hexside days and seeing how it requires coordination I felt I was more suited for this task.  
(Odalia then attempts to have a go at the obstacle course)  
Odalia: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Has trouble steering the luge)  
Odalia (conf.): I admit that thing was not as easy to control as it looked! I’m lucky that my children were disciplined enough to not laugh at me or it would end dearly for them!  
(Odalia then lands face first into the snow. Alador is trying his best to control his laughter)  
Edric: Don’t do it dad you know how mum feels about it……………..  
(Meanwhile at the Pit Stop Eda and Lilith have arrived and step on the mat)  
Hadri: Eda and Lilith, you’re Team Number 2!  
Eda and Lilith: Yeahhhhhhh! (Hugs each other)  
Hadri: So far you guys have the best track record out of all the contestants in the game! How do you feel about your performance so far?  
Eda: Okay I admit we wanted to be Number 1 but hey we couldn’t get it due to reasons but Number 2 is fine!  
Lilith: (Cheekily laughs) Yeah Number 2 is fine………………….. (Smiles)  
(Eda smiles back at Lilith getting the joke)  
(Back at the Roadblock Amity is attempting the course yet again)  
Amity (conf.): Okay so I tried yet again and I started to find the right balance of fast but not too fast. Just say it stopped being fun after like a third or fourth time.  
Amity: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Zooms past the finish line)  
Judge: You got…………………. 32.49 seconds! Try again!  
Luz: Nooooooo!!!!!  
Luz (conf.): Awwww man Amity was so close! We could’ve gotten it if you were a little faster!  
Amity (conf.): Yeah but you weren’t the one riding it and I had to do it all over again. You know what I’m just gonna stay inside next winter. (Shakes her head)  
(Emira then goes for another round)  
Emira: WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! (Zooms through the course)  
Emira (conf.): So I just learnt to let loose and just go with it! I felt like I was moving faster if I just let it slide. That’s what we always do when we practice our magic!  
Edric (conf.): Yeah don’t think just do it!  
Emira: WOHOO!!!! (Zooms past the finish line)  
Judge: 28.61 seconds! Congratulations! (Passes the clue to Emira)  
Emira: Yayyyyyyy!!!! (Happily takes the clue from the judge)  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Edric: We’re going to the Pit Stop baby! See you guys there! (Waves at Alador, Odalia, Amity and Luz)  
Amity: Oh no they passed us again…………………  
Edric and Emira- Currently in 3rd place  
(Odalia then attempts the course yet again)  
Odalia: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (As she zooms past the course)  
(Odalia then passes the finish line)  
Judge: 37.18 seconds! Try again!  
Odalia: Grrrrr!!!!! (Storms off rather unhappy)  
(Amity then attempts the course yet again. This time she holds on really tight)  
Amity: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (As she slides through the obstacle course)  
Amity (conf.): This time I really went all out! I held on tightly as possible and at the same time I didn’t hold back on how fast I was going.   
Luz (conf.): We already got beaten by Edric and Emira and we didn’t wanna let Amity’s mum and dad pass us by.  
(Amity then zooms past the finish line)  
Amity: WOHOOOO!!!!!  
Judge: 29.63 seconds! Congratulations! (Passes the clue to Amity)  
Luz: Alright Amity you did it!  
Luz and Amity: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Luz: Alright we’re heading to the Pit Stop! Let’s go!  
Luz and Amity- Currently in 4th place  
(Odalia then grumbles seeing that Luz and Amity have passes them)  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus have arrived at the obstacle course)  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) Roadblock! ‘Who has good control’?!  
Gus: Can I do this one please????!!  
Willow: Alright Gus you got it!  
Gus: Yeah!  
Gus (conf.): I always wanted to do a human winter activity this is gonna be so awesome!!!  
(Meanwhile Viney and Jerbo have also arrived at the obstacle course)  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) Roadblock! ‘Who has good control’?!  
Viney: I think you do it Jerbo.  
Jerbo: Alright then!  
Jerbo (conf.): I felt like I was more suited for it because I’m lighter and I can move faster because of that.  
Viney (conf.): Just don’t fall. (Smiles cheekily)  
(Meanwhile back at the Puck Detour Perry is able to score a goal against the opponent)  
Perry: (Lands the puck inside the goalpost) Yessssss!!!!!!  
Perry (conf.): So Bump and I devised a strategy to get past the goalkeeper and that was to make one round to distract him so he would lose his concentration and that’s where I’ll strike. It was hard at first because I’m not an experienced figure skater but I was able to pull it off! So I just had to repeat that and we would’ve had it in the bag!  
(Perry is then shown scoring two more goals succeeding on the objective)  
Perry: Yeahhhhh I did it!!!! (Skates around victoriously)  
Hieronymus: Good job Perry I say I’m impressed!  
(Hieronymus and Perry both receive their clue from the referee)  
Hieronymus and Perry: (Reads clue) Head to Springhill for your next clue!  
Hieronymus: It’s really dark already we must be far behind! Let’s go!  
Hieronymus and Perry- Currently in last place  
(Back at the Roadblock Gus is attempting the luge. He falls off while attempting it)  
Gus: Ahhhhhh!!!! (Falls face first into the snow)  
Willow: Ohhhhhh………….. are you okay Gus?  
Gus (conf.): Note to self I really need to work on the controls.   
(Jerbo then has a go at it. He seems to be going in a rather zig-zag manner)  
Jerbo: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Flips off the luge)  
Jerbo (conf.): All I could say was ‘Ouch’! I didn’t know how to work that thing! And my long legs were getting in the way!  
Viney (conf.): Okay maybe my strategy wasn’t the best strategy.  
(Odalia is then shown quietly laughing at Gus’s and Jerbo’s failed attempts as she prepares for her next run)  
Odalia (conf.): Okay I admit I enjoy seeing people fail in a crazy fashion it sparks my sadistic joy. But it gave me a sense of relief knowing that they won’t be overtaking us anytime soon and that I was able to figure out how to do it.  
(Odalia then attempts the obstacle course yet again. This time she is moving more smoother than usual)  
Alador: Hurry dear we only have less than 30 seconds to do it!  
(Odalia then zooms past the finish line and cheers while doing so)  
Odalia: Tell me how I did.  
Judge: 29.87 seconds! Congratulations! (Passes clue to Odalia)  
Odalia: Why thank you………. (Takes the clue from the judges hands)  
Odalia (conf.): I got past the course but barely. I would’ve wanted to do it all over to get a better time but we had more important things to attend to.  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Alador: What a long day it’s finally come to a close!  
Alador and Odalia- Currently in 5th place  
(Back at the Pit Stop Edric and Emira have arrived)  
Hadri: Edric and Emira, you’re Team Number 3!   
Edric and Emira: Yeahhhhhhhh!!!!! (Hugs each other)  
Hadri: You guys have been through a rollercoaster! From the top to the bottom and then a little higher and now back towards the top again! How does it feel?  
Emira: I admit we’ve not been the most consistent but we’re still in the race!  
Edric: And that’s what matters.  
(Edric and Emira then hug each other)  
(Meanwhile Luz and Amity reach the Pit Stop as well)  
Hadri: Luz and Amity, you’re Team Number 4!  
Luz: Middle of the pack we’re still safe! (Hugs Amity)  
Amity (conf.): Yet again we’re right at the middle so that’s great and all but I want to do better if we wanna win.  
Luz (conf.): We’ll get there one day. The most important thing is that we don’t come in last!  
(Back at the Detour Gus is attempting the luge obstacle course yet again)  
Gus: AHHHHHHH!!!!! (Zooms through the obstacle course)  
Gus (conf.): I wasn’t able to think clearly because of the acceleration but I just kept telling myself ‘don’t worry just let it slide’. And hey it was better when you’re not worrying about it on your mind!  
(Gus then zooms past the finish line)  
Judge: 28.98 seconds! Congratulations! (Passes clue to Gus)  
Gus: I did it? I DID IT!!!!! (Takes the clue from the judge)  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Willow: Yes finally let’s go!  
Willow and Gus- Currently in 6th place  
(Meanwhile Jerbo is zooming past the obstacle course)  
Jerbo: WOAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Zooms through in a haphazard fashion)  
Jerbo (conf.): Sure I was going around recklessly but I just went as fast as possible to make up for it. Maybe that would help………….  
(Jerbo then passes the finish line)  
Judge: 29.76 seconds! Congratulations! (Passes the clue to Jerbo)  
Viney: Alright Jerbo you did it!  
Jerbo: I did it! I did it! Yeahhhhhh!!!!!  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Viney: Let’s go hurry we’re not gonna be last!  
Viney and Jerbo- Currently in 7th place  
(Meanwhile Alador and Odalia have arrived at the Pit Stop)  
Hadri: Alador and Odalia, you’re Team Number 5!  
Alador: Whew………………. (Covers his face in relief)  
Odalia (conf.): 3,7,8 then 5 not really good positions but I’ll take that as long as we’re still in. But we need to do much better next time!  
(Meanwhile Hieronymus and Perry have arrived at the Roadblock)  
Hieronymus and Perry: (Reads clue) Roadblock! ‘Who has good control’?!  
Perry: Guess it’s me then.  
Perry (conf.): Well it has to be me because I don’t think Bump would be in the most fit condition to do it.   
(Perry then has a go at the course. He has difficulty steering the luge though and falls of halfway through)  
Perry: AHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Lands on the snow below)  
Perry (conf.): This is gonna take a while.  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus have arrived at the Pit Stop)  
Hadri: Willow and Gus, you’re Team Number 6!  
Willow and Gus: Yes! (Smiles cheerfully)  
Gus: We made it through yet another round!  
(Back at the Roadblock Perry is still struggling to manoeuvre the luge)  
Perry: Ahhhhhh!!! (Falls onto the snow just a few feet towards the end)  
Hieronymus: It’s okay Perry just do your best!   
Hieronymus (conf.): At about a certain point into it I realised that we were going to be the last team to arrive. There was only one clue left in the box which meant that we were the last one’s there and we saw no sign of the other teams and it was very dark out so we put two and two together.  
Perry (conf.): And that was where we decided to end it with a bang. We knew we lost but at least we wanted to finish this leg proving to ourselves that we can do it!  
Perry: Alright let’s make this a good one! (Slides through the obstacle course)  
(Meanwhile Viney and Jerbo have arrived at the Pit Stop)  
Hadri: Viney and Jerbo, you’re Team Number 7!  
Jerbo: We’re not last?! WE’RE NOT LAST!!!!!! (Cheers)  
Viney: Alright we did it! (Puts her arm around Jerbo)  
Viney (conf.): Second last yet again barely made it. But as long as we’re safe we’re fine!  
Jerbo (conf.): Maybe this leg wasn’t our day but let’s keep on moving forward! It’s not over until it ends!  
(Back at the Detour Perry then zooms past the finish line)  
Judge: 29.85 seconds! Congratulations! (Passes the clue to Perry)  
Perry: Thank you sir! (Grabs the clue from the judge)  
Perry (conf.): I took about 6 attempts to get the target so it was a relief that I was able to succeed. But we knew that what lies ahead was not going to be pleasant news but we wanted to face it with honour.  
Hieronymus and Perry: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Hieronymus: Let’s go Perry. (Smiles)  
Perry: Yup let’s do it! (Smiles back at Hieronymus)  
Hieronymus and Perry- Currently in last place  
(Hieronymus and Perry then arrive at the Pit Stop where Hadri is waiting for them)  
Hieronymus: Say it Hadri we’re ready…………….  
Hadri: Hieronymus and Perry, you’re the LAST team to arrive! And I’m sorry to tell you that you both have been eliminated from the race!  
Perry: We knew it!  
Hadri: But don’t be disappointed though. You guys were able to complete this leg despite being far behind and that’s already an achievement in itself.  
Hieronymus: Well we came here to prove that age is just a number and that we could do just as well as the younglings and keep up with the athletic witches out here! But sadly one team had to go and it was just our turn.  
Hadri: I’m sad to see you guys go. You guys did well despite being the oldest team.   
Hieronymus (conf.): We took a huge risk going for the Fast Forward and it didn’t pay off. But we still hang our heads up high knowing that we were brave enough to go for it in the first place.  
Perry (conf.): And we learnt a lot about each other and even though we’re many years apart we are still great friends and this experience has made our bond even stronger! This would be an experience we will be talking about for the rest of our lives!  
(Hieronymus and Perry then wave goodbye to Hadri as they leave)  
Hadri: Next time on The Amazing Race! Teams head to the Dominican Republic for some tropical fun! Luz’s Dominican heritage comes into play as she uses her Spanish skills to the test! And a Roadblock leaves the contestants screaming! Who will be eliminated next?! Find out on The Amazing Race!


End file.
